familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
East Feliciana Parish, Louisiana
East Feliciana Parish ( ) is a parish located in the U.S. state of Louisiana. The parish seat is Clinton. In 2000, the population was 21,360. East Feliciana Parish is part of the Baton Rouge Metropolitan Statistical Area as well as the Baton Rouge–Pierre Part Combined Statistical Area. History The parish was part of Feliciana Parish which was founded in 1810 and was divided in 1824 into East Feliciana Parish and West Feliciana Parish. The Margaret Dixon Correctional Institute is located in Jackson in East Feliciana Parish. It opened in 1976 and is named for the crusading managing editor of the Baton Rouge Morning Advocate, who argued for the decentralization of the Louisiana State Penitentiary at Angola in neighboring West Feliciana Parish. Geography The parish has a total area of , of which is land and (0.50%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 61 * Louisiana Highway 10 * Louisiana Highway 19 * Louisiana Highway 63 * Louisiana Highway 67 * Louisiana Highway 68 * Louisiana Highway 69 Adjacent parishes *Wilkinson County, Mississippi (northwest) *Amite County, Mississippi (northeast) *St. Helena Parish (east) *East Baton Rouge Parish (south) *West Feliciana Parish (west) Demographics ; Report on the Population of the United States at the Eleventh Census, 1890. Washington, D.C.: Government Printing Office, 1895. }} At the 2000 census , there were 21,360 people, 6,699 households, and 5,030 families residing in the parish. The population density was 47 per square mile (18/km²). There were 7,915 housing units at an average density of 18 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the parish was 51.79% White, 47.08% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 0.18% from other races, and 0.54% from two or more races. 0.74% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,699 households of which 35.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.40% were married couples living together, 18.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.90% were non-families. 22.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.76 and the average family size was 3.26. 25.70% of the population were under the age of 18, 9.30% from 18 to 24, 30.70% from 25 to 44, 23.70% from 45 to 64, and 10.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 116.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 119.40 males. The median household income was $31,631, and the median family income was $37,278. Males had a median income of $31,804 versus $20,243 for females. The per capita income for the parish was $15,428. About 18.30% of families and 23.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.70% of those under age 18 and 21.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Government and infrastructure The Louisiana Department of Public Safety and Corrections operates the Dixon Correctional Institute in Jackson."Dixon Correctional Institute." Louisiana Department of Public Safety and Corrections. Retrieved on August 29, 2010. Education East Feliciana Parish School Board operates public schools in the parish. Notable natives and residents *Tom McVea, state representative and former member of the East Feliciana Parish Police Jury *Eddie Robinson, legendary football coach at Grambling State University, was born in Jackson, Louisiana. *Erick Erickson, Editor of RedState.com, and 69th most influential conservative in America. *Emile C. Freeland, author of Tale of a Sugar Tramp *Joseph S. Miller, Confederate war veteran See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in East Feliciana Parish, Louisiana References External links *East Feliciana Tourism *[http://www.nps.gov/history/nr/travel/louisiana/ Explore the History and Culture of Southeastern Louisiana, a National Park Service Discover Our Shared Heritage Travel Itinerary] Category:parishes of Louisiana Category:East Feliciana Parish, Louisiana Category:Baton Rouge metropolitan area